


This is why we don't have nice things Cas

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Lobsters, M/M, Mostly Crack, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will takes a vacation. All Dean wants is some seafood and relaxation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why we don't have nice things Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deans1911 (partialdifferential)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=deans1911+%28partialdifferential%29).



> I haven't posted anything for a while so I though I would post some old things I have in my fic folder. Written for a friend for reasons I do not remember. LOBSTERS FOR LIFE.

Dean whistled as he strolled across the room, headed to the cooler on the beach house porch. Vacation was a new thing for them all and now that the Winchesters plus one had finally found some down time after saving the world he meant to make the most of it.

He had driven into town just that morning, a small urban sprawl that supported the number of huts that dotted the coastline and supplied tourists like himself with fresh caught seafood and brightly colored Hawaiian t-shirts. He had bought their trio a lobster each for dinner, just in from the sea this morning, live and still salty from the ocean water. Dean slipped on his flip flops as he made his way onto the porch –and wasn’t that nice? He had never envisioned himself in the sun and sand, flip flops on his feet and sunscreen on his arms. The only thing that would make this vacation better was some buttery, juicy lobster in his stomach. He snapped open the ice chest with a flick of his fingers.

The lobsters were gone.

Cursing, Dean spun around, eyes scanning the scene for any sign of how the lobsters had escaped. A swish of fabric alerted him to the presence of an intruder, no, a lobster thief! And Dean knew that sound anywhere. Upon their arrival at the beach house Cas had taken one look at the swim trunks Sam had offered him and resolutely declared that he was perfectly fine just the way he was thank you, clutching at his trench coat like a two year old with his favorite blanket.  The most the two hunters had managed to do since then was to get him to take his shoes off.

 Now that same coat betrayed Cas as Dean up and around the corner of the house, in hot pursuit of the angel he knew was running away with his dinner. Sure enough, as he cleared the beach house he could see Cas a few yards ahead of him, a lobster clutched in his hands and running for dear life towards the ocean. Dean cursed again, realizing the angel’s intent. Cas must have already freed the other lobsters, and here he was escaping with the remains of Dean’s well deserved vacation splurge. He tried to speed up, to catch Cas before he and the lobster made a clean getaway, but it was no use. The sand dragged him down and he could only watch helplessly as his dinner moved out of reach.

“CAS, NOOOOOOO!” screamed Dean as Cas made it to the shoreline.

“BE FREE MY FRIEND!!!” screamed Cas as he chucked the lobster out to sea.

 _“OH MY GOD!”_ screamed the lobster in its head as it sailed spectacularly tail over claw through the air before landing with a smack on a cresting wave and sinking catatonically to the ocean floor. It had been a very bad day for the lobster.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
